World Masterpiece Theater
World Masterpiece Theater (世界名作劇場 Sekai Meisaku Gekijō) often abbreviated to WMT by fans, is a Japanese anime staple, many of which are based on classic European novels. It was originally aired from 1969 to 1997 with a different one each year. In 2007, World Masterpiece Theater began airing again with Les Misérables: Girl Cosette. The series has been known by many names over the years. However, World Masterpiece Theater is the most widely accepted by fans. The first six series were produced by Mushi Productions, and Zuiyo Eizo, which are quite different from the rest of the following series. Nippon Animation went on to produce the next twenty-three series ending with Remi, Nobody's Girl in 1997. World Masterpiece Theater was revived in 2007 with the latest series being, Konnichiwa Anne: Before Green Gables. Series Calpis Comic Theater (1969-1974) *''Dororo'' (どろろと百鬼丸 Dororo, 1969) *''Moomin'' (ムーミン Mūmin, 1969 - 1970) *''Andersen Stories'' (アンデルセン物語 Anderusen Monogatari, 1971) *''New Moomin'' (新 ムーミン Shin Mūmin, 1972) *''Fables of the Green Forest'' (山ねずみロッキーチャック Yama Nezumi Rokkī Chakku, 1973) *''Heidi, Girl of the Alps'' (アルプスの少女ハイジ Arupusu no Shōjo Haiji, 1974) Calpis Children's Theater (1975-1977) *''A Dog of Flanders'' (フランダースの犬 Furandāsu no Inu, 1975) *''Marco, 3000 Leagues in Search of Mother'' (母をたずねて三千里 Haha o Tazunete Sanzen Ri, 1976) *''Rascal the Raccoon'' (あらいぐまラスカル Araiguma Rasukaru, 1977) Calpis Family Theater (1978) *''The Story of Perrine'' (ペリーヌ物語 Perīnu Monogatari, 1978) World Masterpiece Theater (1979-1985) *''Anne of Green Gables'' (赤毛のアン Akage no An, 1979) *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (トム・ソーヤーの冒険 Tomu Sōyā no Bōken, 1980) *''The Swiss Family Robinson: Flone of the Mysterious Island'' (家族ロビンソン漂流記 ふしぎな島のフローネ Kazoku Robinson Hyōryūki: Fushigi na Shima no Furōne, 1981) *''Lucy of the Southern Rainbow'' (南の虹のルーシー Minami no Niji no Rūshī, 1982) *''Story of the Alps: My Annette'' (アルプス物語　わたしのアンネット Arupusu Monogatari Watashi no Annetto, 1983) *''Katri, Girl of the Meadows'' (牧場の少女カトリ Makiba no Shōjo Katori, 1984) *''Princess Sarah'' (小公女セーラ Shōkōjo Sēra, 1985) House Foods World Masterpiece Theater (1986-1993) *''The Story of Pollyanna, Girl of Love'' (愛少女ポリアンナ物語 Ai Shōjo Porianna Monogatari, 1986) *''Little Women'' (愛の若草物語 Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari, 1987) *''Little Lord Fauntleroy'' (小公子セディ Shōkōshi Sedi, 1988) *''The Adventures of Peter Pan'' ((ピーターパンの冒険 Pītā Pan no Bōken, 1989) *''My Daddy Long Legs'' (私のあしながおじさん Watashi no Ashinaga Ojisan, 1990) *''Trapp Family Story'' (トラップ一家物語 Torappu Ikka Monogatari, 1991) *''The Bush Baby'' ((大草原の小さな天使 ブッシュベイビー Daisōgen no Chiisana Tenshi Busshu Beibī, 1992) *''Little Women II: Jo's Boys'' (若草物語 ナンとジョー先生 Wakakusa Monogatari: Nan to Jōsensei, 1993) World Masterpiece Theater (1994-1997) *''Tico of the Seven Seas'' (七つの海のティコ Nanatsu no Umi no Tiko, 1994) *''Romeo's Blues Skies'' (ロミオの青い空 Romio no Aoi Sora, 1995) *''Famous Dog Lassie'' (名犬ラッシー Meiken Rasshī, 1996) *''Remi, Nobody's Girl'' (家なき子レミ Ie Naki Ko Remi, 1996-1997) House Foods World Masterpiece Theater (2007-2009) *''Les Misérables: Shoujo Cosette'' (レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット Re Mizeraburu Shōjo Kozetto, 2007) *''The Long Journey of Porphy'' (ポルフィの長い旅 Porufi no Nagai Tabi, 2008) *''Konnichiwa Anne: Before Green Gables'' (こんにちは アン Konnichiwa An ~Bifō Guriin Gēburusu, 2009) External links *World Masterpiece Theater on Anime News Network *World Masterpiece Theater on Wikipedia Category:A to Z Category:Media